


Wanna join me?

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Just filth, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, there is literally zero plot, well a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier masturbates not as quiet as he thinks.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 18
Kudos: 464





	Wanna join me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like you follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or on [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) or join my [Geraskier Discord.](https://discord.gg/CrYm2WJ)

“Jaskier, I can hear that,” Geralt groaned annoyed, shifting on his bedroll. Jaskier froze, his hand in his pants wrapped around his cock.

He had been certain Geralt was asleep. He’d tried so hard to keep quiet, suppressing any moans that’d threatened to escape, but the sound from his hand rubbing up and down the length of this cock wasn’t something easily silenced during a wank and his breathing had become heavier.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Jaskier whispered, hand still wrapped around his cock, not yet ready to give up the hope of finding release.

“I was, but you’ve not exactly been silent,” Geralt answered. “Besides, I could _smell_ it.”

Damn his fucking Witcher senses. Then again... since he clearly couldn’t hide it from him and Geralt already knew what he’d been doing, maybe he could just throw subtly out the door.

He turned his head to Geralt, whose bedroll was positioned less than a half meter away and smirked. “Wanna join me?” he asked.

He couldn’t see the Witcher’s face, but he could imagine how Geralt rolled his eyes. He held an unfair advantage, since Jaskier was sure Geralt could see him quite clearly with his damn Witcher senses, while all Jaskier could see were the outlines of Geralt’s face. Still, he knew Geralt was watching him by the tilt of his head in Jaskier’s direction.

“No,” Geralt answered.

“Fine — whatever, but I’m still gonna finish. I haven’t had sex in weeks,” Jaskier said. He didn’t care what Geralt thought of him right now. He was horny and if there wasn’t anyone to help him out, he would do it himself — Geralt would not stop him.

He strengthened his grip and returned to the task at hand, groaning a little, while doing so. It was not like he could wake someone, since Geralt was already up. To his surprise, knowing that Geralt was next to him and could hear him turned him on even more. He sped up his movements.

A small sound got his attention and he turned his head to realize Geralt was still watching him, head propped up on his hand. Another moan escaped Jaskier’s lips and his hips bucked up into his hand.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked, panting and grinning at Geralt. The response was only a little “hmm.” Jaskier couldn’t make out if Geralt had meant it as a yes or a no, but since he didn’t look away, Jaskier assumed he did like it.

Jaskier hadn’t realized he’d enjoy exhibitionism this much, but the thought of Geralt watching him was really hot.

He pulled down his pants and freed his hard cock. If the Witcher wanted to watch him, he’d give him something worth enjoying.

Sure enough, he could hear a little gasp from the direction of Geralt’s bedroll. In response, Jaskier moaned and spread his legs what little he could with his trousers still around his thighs.

“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt groaned, shifting a little.

“What, Geralt? Reciting your ‘to do’ list?” Jaskier quipped, hand still flying over his exposed cock. “If so, now would be the perfect time to start it.”

In truth, Jaskier surprised himself by what he’d just said, but as if uttering the words was all it’d taken, he realized that this was exactly what he wanted. He was more surprised still by Geralt’s reaction to it, suddenly climbing on top of him.

“I see you decided to join me,” Jaskier said.

“You really _are_ a slut,” Geralt said, as if to himself.

Jaskier could feel Geralt’s breath on his face. He let go of his cock, fingers finding their way through Geralt’s hair. “Always have been,” Jaskier answered and pulled Geralt down for a kiss, as he raised his hips up, grinding against Geralt’s clothed crotch.

Geralt grabbed his hair and pulled a little, pressing his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth as Jaskier opened up to him obediently.

He let go of Geralt’s hair, hands moving down to unlace his trousers. When he’d finished, Geralt lifted himself off Jaskier to discard them along with the rest of his clothes, Jaskier using the opportunity to get rid of his own. In the dimming firelight, Jaskier could see him better, the pale skin standing out against the dark night. Geralt leaned over Jaskier again, looking down at him as Jaskier looked up and put his hands on Geralt’s chest.

“Damn, you’re hot,” he whispered, running his hands through the Witcher’s chest hair.

“Hmm,” was all Geralt said in response as he pressed his cock up against Jaskier’s, taking them both in hand and wanking them together. Geralt’s hard dick and calloused hands against his cock felt so good and he’d been so worked up by the time Geralt finally joined him, he worried he wouldn’t last much longer if Geralt kept on. Instead, he was wishing that cock were somewhere else.

“I remember you saying something about, ‘fuck Jaskier.’” he said, the words coming out between panted breaths. “Are you planning to do that or are you all talk?“ he asked.

“Do you have oil?” Geralt’s usually even voice sounded affected. Jaskier could feel the heat spreading through his whole body at the knowledge that this was really happening.

“In my pack,” he answered.

Geralt got up, leaving him feeling cold and alone in the crisp night air. But the Witcher was back to Jaskier’s bedroll within seconds, sinking down on his knees between Jaskier’s legs. Geralt poured oil over his fingers and moved his hand between them, pressing a finger against Jaskier’s entrance.

“Just do it,” Jaskier groaned, pushing against Geralt's hand. Geralt smirked down at him as he pressed his finger inside, moving it experimentally and finding Jaskier’s prostate on nearly the first try. Jaskier twisted and moaned loudly. It felt too good again, but Jaskier didn’t want to chance this ending too soon. Besides, he was no stranger to the sensation and one finger really was not a lot. “Oh, come on,” he demanded, impatient for more.

He felt Geralt inserting two more fingers at once. He moaned loudly. That was more like it. He began moving to meet the rhythm of Geralt’s fingers, fucking himself on them.

“You really don’t have any self control,” Geralt said, sounding amused. Jaskier glared at him.

“I was promised a fucking — are you just going to talk all night?” he complained.

Geralt chuckled, but the fingers vanished and he saw Geralt spreading the oil on his cock. A moment later, Jaskier felt the head press against his entrance before Geralt was pushing inside him, spreading Jaskier’s legs further apart.

Jaskier groaned deeply, reaching up and tangling his fingers in the white hair again, needing something to hold onto — something to ground himself in this moment with Geralt. He didn’t give Jaskier time to adjust to the feeling as he pulled out and slammed back into him, hard.

Good. Jaskier didn’t want any time to get used to it; he wanted to feel this tomorrow. He wanted to remember.

The Witcher had one hand on the ground to hold himself up and grabbed Jaskier’s leaking cock with his other, fisting it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Jaskier had had male lovers before, several of them. He’d been fucked by them, too, but none of them had been able to do it like Geralt was now. Perhaps, there really was something to the rumour about Witcher stamina. Whatever it was, Jaskier appreciated it, keening as Geralt drove himself deep inside Jaskier’s hole.

Geralt’s hair hung down, his mouth slightly open and the gold of his eyes was nearly nonexistent behind the black of his pupils as he watched Jaskier’s face. He looked incredibly hot like that, pushing so deep inside Jaskier, hitting the spot that made him want to sing. Jaskier thrust into Geralt’s hand once more and came, crying out loudly as his cum splashed over his chest and Geralt’s fist. Almost simultaneously, Geralt came inside of him with a deep growl.

He collapsed on top of Jaskier for a couple moments, before seeming to remember himself and rolling off.

“Next time you need a fuck, tell me before bed, alright?” Geralt said, failing to sound as exasperated as he was clearly trying to.

“Sure,” Jaskier said, contentedly, smiling to himself. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear some opinions in the comments.


End file.
